


Meetings

by chrissy_sky



Category: BioShock, Gundam Wing
Genre: Little Sisters, M/M, background death of big daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's first day in the fallen Rapture does not good smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little sneak peak of something we may post at some point.

Heero stepped back in time to avoid being crushed by the large metal suit which the voice on the radio informed him was a Rosie, or Big Daddy. He'd used up a lot of ammo to take it down, but he'd managed to trigger a response accidentally while shooting at splicers, and it's protective programming was initiated. He hadn't had much choice.

Not only were his ammunition resources low, but his health kits were going to take a dive in number now too, as the Big Daddy had given Heero a few wounds too. He didn't exactly have many to spare. 

"No! Mr. Bubbles!" screamed the inhuman little creature that the metal suit had been protecting.

Heero whirled back in time to watch the little blonde girl throw herself on top of the Big Daddy and sob. 

He couldn't just leave her here. Without protection, she would be left to the mercies of the crazed citizens of Rapture, who would harvest the Adam from her body for their own gain. She may not be a normal little girl but Heero didn't want to be responsible for her death, either. 

She peered at him with glowing, tearful eyes and began shouting at him for killing her "Mr. Bubbles." 

Heero sighed. "I didn't mean to."

"Wait!" a new voice cried out. "Please don't hurt her!" 

A petite figure scrambled out into the open and threw himself between Heero and the Little Sister. His clothes were just as ragged as everyone else's, though there was no stench coming off him like the splicers. As the new person removed their goggles, revealing perfectly symmetrical features not mutated by genetic splicing, a pert little nose, bright blue eyes, and golden blond hair that was a little sweat-soaked. 

Even as he took in all these observations and figured that this was no splicer addict, another part of Heero couldn't help thinking "oh no, he's attractive." 

His… affliction wasn't thought well of up on the surface. Heero doubted that liking men was going to be any better accepted down in Rapture. 

"I wasn't going to hurt her," Heero said.

The other boy relaxed a little. "You're the one from the surface, right? I've heard people talking. I wasn't sure if it was true, they're all insane, but… I've never seen you before. And you have a tan. So you must have been outside." 

Heero didn't think he was exceptionally tanned but he supposed compared to the paleness of living below the ocean, he probably had a bit more melanin than most people in Rapture. 

"Rapture is a big city," Heero pointed out. "Even with so many dead since the… thing happened, it wouldn't be hard for you to not recognize someone. Are there really so few sane people left?"

The blond boy's eyes darted around nervously. "You could say that. Look, it's not safe to just stand out here in the open. My name's Quatre. Come with us where it's safe." 

Quatre reached out a small, gloved hand out to him. Heero stared at the hand, and the boy, hesitating. He didn't know this person, but he knew the little girls, and that could be trouble. He didn't know anything about Quatre or his motives. He just knew he shouldn't be trusting. He wasn't even sure he could trust the voice on the radio. 

Static emitted from the radio strapped to his hip then, as if on cue. "Heero," Odin said, "You can trust Quatre. Go with him for now."

Quatre blinked at him. "Odin?"

This was a bad idea, Heero knew. He really didn't need the distraction that Quatre could become. "I'm fine on my own."

Quatre shook his head. "We have medical supplies and food. It's safe. Come on." He held out his hand more urgently. 

The little sister was up by now and holding onto Quatre's other hand, staring at Heero with curious, glowing eyes. She didn't look as starving as the Splicers, nor did Quatre, but she obviously didn't appear to be healthy. What the hell was going on, Heero wondered. 

A crash sounded from a walkway close to them and that urged Heero to action. He stepped forward but he didn't take Quatre's hand. 

"Okay. I'll come with you."

Quatre smiled and Heero felt his heart skip a beat dangerously. "This way." 

Quatre pushed aside a panel beside the little hole that the Sister had crawled out of and revealed a small, dark tunnel. Heero followed them into the tunnel, grinding his teeth as it shut closed behind them and left them in near darkness. His eyes took a moment to adjust and he kept a tight hold on his wrench, the plasmids in his hand making his veins throb. 


End file.
